Everybody has ther own story
by FanFictionalDreams
Summary: Kurt Hummel has hard a tough couple of years. Will a gang of Dalton warblers be able to shred his mask and high walls he has build up to protect himself? (Please follow and review for more Chapter's!)
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone has their own story__._

_Chapter One-The big decision_

**Kurt Hummel has gone through lot in his life. From losing his mother at the age of 10 to cancer, to discovering a three years later that he was gay. Yep that is right gay. His father having a near crucial heart attack at the age of just thirty-eight. Being bullied in school for being openly out proud gay, And then his father remarrying to a women whose son was Kurt's first crush for a year. To say Kurt Hummel's life was eventful was an understatement. Kurt has always been bullied, It started in kinder garden first, the girls wouldn't play with his because he is a boy. And the boys wouldn't play with him because he was to 'Girly'. But Kurt seemed to except the fact that this is who he is. And he came to terms that he was proud of whom he is, and he is special and unique. Being gay was different yeah? He never would wish being gay on anyone or himself. But that's what it was, and he learned to accept the fact that he was attracted to the same sex NO GIRLS! But this has gotten a bit overhand at school. He would get tormented everyday for who he was. A locker slam, Slushy facials, Pee balloons thrown at him and the never ending list goes on and on. The thing that hurt him the most was the homophobic slurs. 'Faggot' 'Cock whore' 'Fudge packer' the physical side was painful but the metal side was torture. Kurt became shallow, quite. Never talk to anyone without getting talked to. And even that it would be a nod of the head.**

**His dad was getting really worried about him. He wouldn't eat, Sleep and the nightmares were awful, and Burt would be wakening all hours of the morning to his little boy's screams and cries for help. Burt needed to do something before things get out of hand. Burt has always been supportive of whatever Kurt would want to do. He has always accepted his son being gay; He knew straight away when a five year old Kurt asked him for a pair of 'Sensible heels' for his sixth birthday. He loved Kurt with every bone in his body and do anything to protect him, As long as his boy was healthy then that was all that matters. Burt sat on his coach with a cup of coffee in his hand replaying scenes of how he could put his poor broken son's life back together again.**

'**Burt honey, you look tired dear why don't you come up to bed' Carol said through tied eyes, she walks over to her newly wedded husband and takes his hands. 'Carol am just worried about Kurt I just don't know what to do with him no more, He won't go and see a shrink he won't even talk to me carol am his dad he should be able to come and tell me what's hurting him so I can make him better' Burt takes a sharp intake of breath, and gazes up to look to his wife's eyes. 'I done I little research Burt I hope you don't mind I will be back one second' She runs of upstairs she returns moments later holding something's in her perfect polished hands. ' I started to notice things about Kurt last week, He was fine in the mornings before school and then he would come home in such a state Burt so I think we should pull he out of McKinley' She carefully placed the pamphlets in his hand. Burt removes his gazes from his wife and his eyes droop to the platelets. He turned it over to reveal 'DALTON ACCADEMY FOR BOYS' 'Wow carol thank you so much I...Thank you Do you really think this will work'. 'Of course keep on reading honey its gets better' She said with a smile on her face 'ZERO- BULLYING' oh my god carol this might just be what where looking for' Burt lets out the breath he's been holding in. Burt I know this is going to be hard for you to let go, damn it's going to be hard for me to! I love that boy like he's my own and it means enrolling him into a school with a No bullying policy to keep him safe than so be it' Carol said with a serious tone. She leans over and kisses her husband 'Thank you Carol, I love you so much.' Burt says his voice cracking up 'come on lets go to bed, we will speak to OUR son tomorrow okay? They both headed up the stairs they climbed into bed Burt leans over to turn the lamp off 'Good night my beautiful wife I love you.' He whispers into her ear as he watches her breathing even out. Hey lies down and closes his eyes and drops off into a deep sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Change.

'**Oh my god...makes that screeching stop' Burt shouts coving his ears with his pillow as his alarm blurs through their bedroom. He hears a soft chuckling beside him. 'It's the big day Burt we have to tell Kurt today about Dalton' she enounces with a sweet tone. They both made their way down stairs to find Kurt cuddled up in the kitchen his knees pulled up to his chin, cradling a huge mug of coffee.**

'**Hey kiddo you okay?' Burt walks over to his son and pulls out the chair next to him and sits down. Kurt looks up through eye lashes and gives a brief nod as his head drop to his first position 'Son me and Carol have something we wanted to talk about to you'. As he says this Carol strolls through the kitchen and sits next to Burt. She slides her hand over his and gives his hand a squeeze reassuring that everything's going to be ok. Burt looks over to his wife and nods 'You're transferring to Dalton Academy for Boys in Westville about two and a half hours from here. Where really worried about you son you mean everything to us and we want you to be happy and safe.' Kurt just stares at them, clocking his head to the side and arching his eyebrow. 'Kurt honey if you don't want to its fine, we can check out other schools for you, you can board at Dalton to. You don't have to give us an answer straight away, just tell us when you have decided sweetheart' she stood up and kissed Kurt on the head and walked out the room. Kurt stares out and looks up at his dad. And nods his head and points to the Dalton pamphlet and mouths yes and walks out out of the room and slams his door with a bang. **

**So that when the decision come. He Kurt E Hummel would be experience the life of a teenage boy boarding at Dalton Academy. Kurt looked in the mirror his face ghostly white after hearing the news that he was transferring. He was relived for sure, but he was scared, No Kurt Hummel was petrified. He used to be good with people he was always the one to keep the conversation going, He was polite a well mannered boy with high goals and dreams he wanted to pursuit. Always helpful and understanding he was a true diva, sassy sarcastic and his was out and proud about he was. But now all that's gone replacing it with a heartless boy. He sat down on his bed and thought about things, 1] MAYBE IF I PRETEND THAT AM STRAIGHT NO ONE WILL BOTHER ME. Or 2] ALL I AM A WORTHLESS FAG, I MIGHT AS WELL GET A NICE GIRLFREIND AND JUST HAVE SEX WITH HER AND IMAGINE IT BEING WITH A BOY. Or 3]I COULD BE WHO I AM AND BE PROUD OF WHAT I BECOME, AND IF THEY DONT LIKE ITS THERE LOSE. No defiantly not option 3, this is the new Kurt now he thought smugly. Maybe I should just be quite. Yes defiantly that could work. If I don't talk then they might just forget and there and leave me alone. He got up and grabbed his small suitcase from under his bed, He runs in his bathroom and grabs his toothbrush toothpaste, and he looks under the cupboard and sees his hairspray and hair gel. No why should I bother with my appearance no one will give a shit anyway and just a fucked up depressed worthless piece of shit. This when Kurt Hummel is going to be so far in the closet he's going to be in Narnia he said to himself chuckling about the fact that from now on he's going to be a straight. Actually straight. He hated the fact that he had to hide from who he was. Just because of what happened to him last year. He shivered memory, His eyes going blurry with tears he started to shake violently. He sat back on his king-sized bed and waited a couple of minutes to calm himself down, He stood up and got back to work he ran into his walk in wardrobe. He always had a thing for clothes, Fashion is his life. No was his life he shook back the thoughts and started to pack some clothes. Sweatpants he looked and them and nearly went sick. He grabbed a couple of pairs and grabbed some boxers, T-shirts, socks. He walked over to his suitcase and placed them in not even in the care that they might get wrinkled. Old Kurt would have stood there for hours ironing his clothes, But this was the sacrifice you have to make when you're a worthless fag he thought.**

**There was a loud knock on his bedroom door 'Hey buddy what you doing' Burt said as he looked around the room. Kurt looked over to his dad, He could see the pain that's he is causing him. He shook his head trying to clear his head as he pointed to his half a suitcase. 'Oh kiddo you all packed then' Burt said quickly and he scanned his sons face for any emotions. Kurt shook his head. 'Well buddy I just wanted to say how much am going to miss you. You're my everything my only child I just I I I.. Love you Kurt more than anything...You understand am doing this for you safety that's all I ever wanted to be safe and sound' he walked over to his broken boy and give him a hug and a kiss to the forehead he turned and headed to the door he turns round to face Kurt his face flashing with emotions 'Tell me when you packed and we can all go down there and settle you in?' Kurt nods and carries on with his packing. Burt sieges wiping his eyes and walks out the room. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three- The big move_

'This will be good for you kiddo'. Burt said to Kurt as they drove to Dalton.

Kurt knew he would be safe he, it was just something he was having a hard time believing. He was certain that there would be at least one person that would try and make his target. Kurt makes his way to the administration office with his dad with his head down. Burt talked to the dean he listened to some conversation, but he never looked up once the less eye contact he makes with people the better.

'Kurt i want you to know that this is a excellent school. No one will hurt you here, we strive for excellence and we teach out boys to be outstanding members of society. This is not the first time I have seen a situation like yours, and I personally as the dean promise YOU that no one will ever hurt you here. If anyone said anything to you that makes you uncomfortable or scares you, come straight to me and they will be handled'. The dean turn to Kurt as she says this, Kurt nodded and grabbed his map and his class schedule and his room assignment before they got dismissed from the meeting.

Kurt got to his room with his dad and he settled all his stuff in there, His room was huge. You tell just by looking around the room someone paid pretty good amount of money for this design. Show offs. There was a king sized bed laid out in the middle of the room. With Egyptian cotton sheets, huge fluffy pillows that looked like clouds. On suite bathroom with a bath/Shower, sink and toilet. He looked around as his eyes were swelling up with so much emotions he couldn't do this.

This was not him. Well not his new him. 'Kurt am on my way down now kiddo you want to give your old fella a hug goodbye?' Burt turned to look at Kurt. Kurt started at his dad for a few minutes, He missed his dad. He just wanted to hug him and say everything's going to be ok. So that's exactly what he did. He sprung forward and tackled Burt to the floor. Burt let out a low grunt as his wind got knocked out of him. 'Oh my god Kurt... I missed you so much' Burt cried to Kurt.

'I sorry daddyy pleease forgiveeee me. Am soorry am sorrrry' Kurt sobbed on his dads shoulder, Kurt pulled back and looked at his father's in his eyes and he knew from then on he would be better for his dad but for himself as well.

After Burt left, there was no way to describe it. He felt lost lonely. His heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. Kurt started to shake as he gasps for breath. His eyes welling up as a small sob escapes from his mouth. There a faint knock on the door. He whipped the remaining tears that threatened to fall as he jumped up and raced to the mirror. His eyes had dark shadows that looked like he hasn't slept for weeks, all red and blotchy from where he was crying. His face pale white, Porcelain. He slowly walked to the door and swung it open.

Wow Kurt thought, this dudes small! Kurt then scanned his eyes to his face. His eyes where a beautiful golden hazel colour his olive tanned skin full of life, Radiant. He was fucking hot. No he was fucking raostin hot!

'Hey my names Blaine Anderson, I heard your new here to thought i would check and see if everything's-Oh my god are you ok? Kurt looked up to see his eyes looking at him in concern.

Blaine then looked at this boy's face.

He gazed at the new teenage boy standing before him Who was this boy? Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, but this boy...he was different looking, different looking in a captivating way. His dark wood coloured hair was swept up to the side of his forehead. His eyes, Blaine couldn't tell. They were a mixture between grey like smoke, green like grass and mostly clear blue. He was slightly taller than Blaine himself, with a straight posture. He was very pale, and Blaine had never been attracted to pale skin until now. It was so smooth looking, as if never been touched by the sun. Blaine forced himself to stop staring at the new boy.

Kurt stared at this boy. He was beautiful breath taking, but no Kurt you're straight now you like football, Boobs and girls, Not singing or dancing, Dick or boys he thought dryly to himself.

'Yeah am fine man' Kurt said in a low husky tone. Kurt was so glad he was a good actor. Pulling this off would be piece of cake. Kurt stuck his hand out to this beautiful boy 'Kurt Hummel' He said in a bored tone.

Blaine gladly accepts his hand 'Blaine Anderson, So how's Dalton be treating you? Blaine says in a too much cheerily tone. 'Just got here. Don't know yet' He says looking down to his blue converse. 'Well I just live facing you, Number 23 if you need to just give me a shout yeah Kurt?

'Yeah sweet man no probs' as Kurt mumbles this Blaine gives his a weak smile and twirls round and runs to the other direction of the corridor. Kurt shut his door with a slam. A he slid down his door, pulling his knees to his chest. He knew this would be hard, living with a gang of hot prep boys. But danm this was hard, He took for deep breaths and stood and started to un-pack his clothes. He first started with his suitcase, grabbing all his socks, t-shirts and sweatpants and threw then in the walk in wardrobe old Kurt would of loved this space for his clothes, Kurt siges as he stuffs his emptied out suitcase under his king-seized bed. Well this year was defiantly be eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Best friends reunited.

"Students," Mr. Criss announced to the class. "Please welcome our newest student to Dalton- Mr. Kurt Hummel. Please make him feel welcome in his new environment. Take a seat, Kurt." Students nodded in Kurt's direction when he walked by, choosing a seat.

Kurt shifted in his chair so that he was sitting up straight, his arms resting on his lap. At the corner of his eye, he saw that boy name Blaine sitting next to him watching. Kurt slowly turned his head and blinked.

Blaine's eyes awkwardly darted around the room, then back to Kurt. They simply stared at each other.

"Hello," Blaine said after a while as Mr. Criss scribbled away on the blackboard.

Kurt's mouth twitched a little smile and answered in a small voice, "you all right man." His voice was abnormally low for a young teenage boy, but Blaine somehow found it kind of hot.

The boys looked away and back to the board for the rest of the period, Blaine's head swimming with ways he make conversation with this breath taking shy, new boy.

"Some new kid, huh?" Wes whispered from behind Blaine, poking him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "Some new kid."

Lunch had finally come around. So far, Kurt Hummel was having a pretty good first day. Many students introduced themselves to Kurt while walking in the hallway and in class. People were very friendly at Dalton; however, many students who came in contact with Kurt had noticed that Kurt was quiet, lonely boy. He didn't talk much and only talked when other people started the conversation, but at the same time, he spoke with confidence. Blaine Anderson had noticed this within the first two periods he had with Kurt. He watched how he handled himself with people, like he wanted to make a good first impression but at the same time, was holding something back. Like he was hiding something.

Kurt slowly made him way into the canteen, His eyes raking everybody. He was still uncertain about anyone. With the things Kurt Hummel has been through, you wouldn't be able to trust anyone. He grabbed bottle of water and sat to the corner of the canteen, He put it earphones in and blasted some top 40. He just wanted to relax he had a hard day today.

'HEY KURT! Blaine shouted through the canteen, as him and a gang of prep boys approached Kurt. Kurt looked up as he heard a very faint noise. He was startled when about 8 boys sat on his table with assorted lunches. Kurt ragged his headphones out of his ears. As one boy sat there quietly starting at Kurt There was a faint gasp as all the warblers turned to face this boy.

'OH MY GOD KURT 'the boy said with a cry

'Thad oh my god whats up!' A tall Asian boy quirked up.

'Kurtie' Thad turned to Kurt and looked straight at him. 'Kurtie i so ssorrr... And with that Kurt launched himself across the table grabbing Thad by the throat. Blaine grabbed Kurt's elbow and tried to pull him back but Kurt was much stronger. He slammed Thad into the wall. The whole room was shocked in silence Thad was chocking for his breath.

'HAHAHAHAH! YOU NEARLY BROUGHT THAT UP DIDNT YOU THADDEUS. Kurt screamed in Thad's face. 'I promise I didn't mean to tell anyone it was just going to slip out is were kurtie!' Thad chocked out.

'YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT CALL ME THAT NO MORE'! Kurt screamed back! 'YEAH KURT YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT CHANGE FOR NO ONE BUT I GEUSS EVERYONE CHANGES FOR A REASON! Kurt dropped Thad 'AND YOU KNOW WHAT KURT YOU NEVER DID TELL ME THAT REASON!' Kurt stood a step back and smirked at Thad his eyes gleaming over a bright colour. He stepped back and looked around the canteen everyone was staring mouth open.

'You always where the bright one Thaddy, No no I cannot do this SHIT MO MORE! Kurt screeched back his eyes flowing with tears. 'Kurt please I won't to help you! You were my best friend, you still are! Who are you this isn't the Kurt Hummel I grown up to love! Thad said as he stepped forward and cradled Kurts face. Tears streaming down Thad's face.

'Because you left me' Kurt whispered as he ran out the canteen. 'KURTIE!' Thad chocked out as he goes to run for Kurt but a pair of strong arms grabs him by his elbows and pulls him back. He gets pulled into a strong embrace as Wes cradled The boy as he sobs come out harsh.

'Sshhhh its going to be ok Thad'! Wes cooed to Thad as he looks around to the warblers in shock

"_Oh yeah Hummel. That feels so good." Karofsky moaned._

_Karofsky's hand was clutching Kurt's hair as he forced Kurt to suck him off. Kurt was crying, disgusted in himself for doing it._

"_Quit fucking crying and take it Hummel!" Karofsky growled, pulling Kurt's hair violently. Kurt gagged for the millionth time and pulled off in order to vomit. "Get your fucking fairy face back over here! I'm not done with you!_

Kurt woke up abruptly, soaking in sweat. It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't in the supply closet, nor was he at home, but at Dalton. He tried shaking the memory off but couldn't. He felt disgusting and pathetic. He got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He brushed ferociously, desperate to make the memory and all the emotions attached to it disappear but it wasn't working. He quickly ran over to his bag in search for the razor he hid. His father of course found it and took it out unbeknownst to him. Kurt threw his bag on the bed and walked back into the bathroom. After searching the bathroom and finding nothing, he started getting desperate.

He searched the room for scissors, a razor,_anything_ to make it stop, but found nothing. Kurt felt the bile make its way up so he rushed over to the toilet and vomited. He was completely and utterly disgusted in himself. He needed to release before he completely lost it. Without realizing, he started to sing. It started off as low mumbles but slowly grew louder. For a few moments, Kurt lost himself in the song, forgetting the dream, forgetting his pain.

OH god then he remembered what happened in the canteen. He needed to put things right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Kurt looked up at the mirror in shock; it's been 2 days since the canteen situation. His face red and puffy from the crying, His eyes red raw with deep shadows running from underneath them. He hasn't left the room since that day. He wouldn't know what to do or most importantly what to say. He felt sick to think that he would do that to Thad his bed friend, His only friend. He could remember the first time they met. But then he shook his thoughts away there was no time for emotion break downs at the moment. Everyone has been knocking at his door, posted notes under the gap in his door. Even Thad knocked, He needed to fix things with Thad. He wiped away his face with the palm of his hands and stood up. Kurt took a deep breath as he walked over to his door and swiftly opened it.

Kurt slowly walked through the halls of Dalton Academy, His head hung low as he thought of ways to apologize to him best friend. But as he got closer and closer to the warblers rehearsal door he just couldn't think of anything to say or do. I hurt him...Kurt thought as tears welled up in his blood shot eyes. He could hear the do and woops as he grasped the handle of the wood oak door. He took a deep breath and swung the door open confidently. He knew what he was going to do.

Everyone started at Kurt, He looked awful. Like he hasn't slept for weeks his eyes scanned around until his eyes gazed on someone.

Thad.

Kurt slowly walked over the Thad never leaving his gaze. He drops down in front of Thad and grabs his hands and slowly and gently pulled him over to a chair that was facing the front of the room. Kurt paces over to the grand piano and sits down never leaving his eyes of Thad. The music started to play the gentle tune making its way through everyone's ears.

'Shit he's going to sing' Thad said as he gets a lump in his throat and then Kurt's opens his mouth...

**I should ink my skin, with your name. And take my passport out again, and just replace it .See I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.**

**And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles.**

******'Cause maybe you're loveable ,and maybe you're my snowflake, and your eyes turn from green to grey ,in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place And you should never cut your hair,'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**And would you ever feel guilty? If you did the same to me. Would you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way? **

**And I know you love Shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times. But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale too, and if your DVD breaks today, You should've got a VCR, 'cause I'll never own the blue ray, true say.**

**And I've always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me, And if I lost, I'd go all cross and chuck all the controllers at the TV, and then you'd laugh at me ,and be asking me, if I'm going to be home next week, and then you'd lie with me, 'till I fall asleep **

**And flutter an eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets.**  
**And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

******And I think you hate the smell of smoke, you always try get me to stop , You drink as much as me, and I get drunk alot, So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand**

**And I'll make you a heart pendant, with a pebble held in my hand. And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is, And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully. You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now.****  
**

**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**T**he whole room was silent; Everyone's sniffles filled the room. Then the whole room rises with applause, the cheers deafening. Thad was smiling like a mad man, his eyes glazed over. All the pain from the past couple of days slipping away. They both had tears streaming down their faces, Kurt looks at Thad with tears in their eyes as they run to each other and embrace each other in a deadly hug. Tears over flowing, Smiles lighting up the room.

'Am so sorry Thaddy, please forgive me 'Kurt sobbed with Thad's head on his chest. 'I always will forgive you! I have missed you so much Kurtie, you mean everything to me' He croaked, Kurt pulled back and looked Thad in the eyes and he leans forward and whispers in his ear' We need to talk Thad' Kurt pulls back and shouts 'And I think these guys need a explanation don't you think?'. He jokes with a smirk.

'Yeah beautiful they do' Thad says with a loving smile.

'Kurt wow... that was amazing! Am so glad you and are old Thad here have made up he's been a right grump the past two days' Blaine explained with his 100 watt smile, as he steps forward and ruffles Thad hair. Thad steps back with a gasp as he tries to fix his hair. 'Don't touch the hair. I will cut you Blaine' as he runs over to the mirror and straightens his hair out.

'Such a girl' Kurt mumbles. He looks up to Blaine as he throws his head back with laughter with the other warblers in the room

'I think you guys need to sit down, this is a long story' He lets out a sigh and scratches the back of his neck. This is going to be eventful he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kurt looked around everyone's eyes on him. He felt like they were looking through his soul. But I knew they were looking for an answer. Kurt looked over to Thad, with a pleading look in his eyes. Thad leaned forward and looked in Kurt's eyes and spoke in a hushed tone 'I think I will start this, I know how much this is going to hurt you'. Kurt nodded mutely eyes welling up with tears threatening to fall.

'Well guys, me ad Kurt met in kindergarten. We were best friends; we are best friends' Thad spoke as he looked over to Kurt expectedly. Kurt broke the silence 'we used to share everything together; Secrets, Memories and even we got to the point where we used to share girlfriends' Kurt said with a laugh as he and Thad share an inside joke.

'Wait... Hold up you used to share girlfriends?' Wes asked with a laugh.

'Yep, It was Eventful to put per say' Thad laughed out.

Kurt didn't speak a word throughout their small talk, His head was full of thoughts memories he couldn't do this he knew what was coming next.

Blaine spoke to Kurt 'Hey, You ok'?

He gently put a hand on Kurt's hand and squeezed. Kurt looked up he rubbed vigorously at his eyes making his face red raw. 'Yeah yeah am fine dude no worries just a lot to say you know?' Kurt rushed out looking around in panic till his eyes landed on Thad. Thad seen the worry in his eyes, as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

'You don't have to do this Blue eyes. Thad cupped Kurt's face.

'NO. We need to do this Thad and if it means me breaking down then so be it' Kurt said in a determent tone.

'It was Kurt's 10th Birthday. I and Kurt was an odd pair off friends. We never did play with other kids. It was always just me and him'. Thad looked at Kurt; He was avoiding Thad's eyes at all costs. Thad carried on he took a deep shaky breathe and continued.

'Kurt was different from other boys, He would sing, Dance and do girls hair in preschool. He used to stroke my hair at night and softly sing to me. I knew he was different but that didn't bother me it never did. He was special and unique he still is he kept me safe from the bullies when they used to tease me' Kurt was looking at Thad tears streaming down his face. Kurt nodded mutely and looked away.

'So it was Kurt's birthday party, No one turned up, but we didn't care Kurt was hurt but me and his family tried are best to make it the best. 'Thad grabbed Kurt's hand.

'My mum died that day, she was sick, she had cancer' Kurt spoke dully.

There were gasps around the room, they were all shocked.

'That's why Kurt doesn't celebrate his birthday' Thad exposed.

'If that was not enough, Three years later I found out i was gay. Well I always did no, But i just... It was hard scratch that it was fucking difficult. I told Thad and he said he never thought me any different, I was still his Kurtie' Kurt said with a snicker.

'My dad had crucial heart attack couple years later, He nearly died'. Kurt said with a gulp.

'Kurt got bullied badly and i don't mean the typical bullies he used to get hurt badly he was openly guy, He never was scared of who he was. We stuck together' Thad spoke.

'Until you left me Thad, I had no one' Kurt turned to Thad 'I had no one and you moved away and left me to deal with that all of my own. How did you even think how i felt about it huh? You're the only person I needed' Kurt said with a cry.

'Am sorry you know what my dad was like i love you and never meant to hurt you' He turned to the rest of the warblers and spoke 'Dad found about about me and Kurt being gay, So he sent me Dalton to toughen me up, But and still gayer that a three dollar bill' Thad laughed out with the rest of the warblers.

'What happened after I left Kurt'? Thad questioned

'I think that's enough for the story's Thad, Maybe another time aye?

'Kurt i just want to know i don't know why your being so weird with me, you was never like this we tell each other everything! You're actually pissing me of! Look at you your clothes your hair even you body language and voice! Your voice aren't low it's high! Why you doing got this yourself! Your safe here, NO ONE WILL HURT YOU' Thad pleading voice filling the whole room.

'Just drop it ok' Kurt said annoyingly.

'LET ME HELP YOU KURT! TELL ME WHAT WENT ON!'

'I GOT RAPED! OK THERE I GOT RAPED YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO NOW YOU FUCKING KNOW THAD! I HAD NO ONE TO GO TO YOU WAS NOT FUCKING HERE FOR ME! THATS WHY AM THE WAY I AM SO NO ONE HURTS ME IF I ACT STRAIGHT, THEN NO ONE WILL TRY AND RAPE A FAGGOT AGAIN WILL THEY!' Kurt shouts the whole room shocked in silence. The only thing heard was Kurt gasps for breathe as he starts to panic.

'Kurt' Thad's voice cracking as he runs and grabs Kurt and pulls him for a hug, everyone's sobs echoing the room.

'All I can feel is him touching me, Telling all these things. i have seven showers a day because I can still fell his dirty hands on me.' Kurt looked around as he sprinted out the room to the nearest toilet and vomited.

He felt sick.

Used

Unwanted

He just wanted to be alone.

'Kurt are you in here beautiful? Thads cries echoing through the bath room.


End file.
